1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device configured to be provided with a semiconductor element and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a semiconductor laser device has been known widely as a semiconductor device. The semiconductor laser device is used for, for example, an optical pickup of a disk drive device, and it is specifically configured to have a semiconductor laser element 21 for emitting a laser beam mounted on a tabular base body 22, as shown in FIGS. 4A and 4B.
In such a semiconductor laser device, heat generation caused by the semiconductor laser element 21 emitting the laser beam might have a negative effect on the reliability of the behavior. In particular, in those compliant to an increasing high-power requirement in recent years, the heating values are large, and accordingly the heat effects become significant. Therefore, some semiconductors have the base body 22 formed of a metal material having a high heat conductivity, thereby ensuring a preferable heat radiation property when the semiconductor laser element 21 emits the laser beam (see, for example, JP-A-2004-207639). Further, regarding the semiconductor laser device, it is also proposed to form the base body 22 with a ceramic material (see the above document).